Whatever It Takes
by zoreo09
Summary: RonHermione fic. HBP spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

****

Whatever It Takes

Description: Harry starts a new chapter of his life, when he turns 17. Hogwarts is now shut down, and the war is full on. Bill and Fleur get married, Order members are killed, and Ron and Hermione finally start dating. Harry, with the help of his friends, must find the horcruxes before the final battle between himself and Voldemort ensues.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything, so don't sue.

Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed at the Dursley's for the last time. He placed his remaining pair of socks into his trunk. _Dumbledore said the thing he saw when he looked in the Mirror of Erised was himself holding socks._

Harry shoved the pair of socks and his thought away. There wasn't time to think about Dumbledore, for Mr. Weasley would be coming to get him soon. Bill and Fleur's wedding would take place at the Burrow (Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have had it any other way) in three days time.

Even though Harry had always hated being at the Dursley's he couldn't help, but feel like he was leaving something behind. His childhood, was what it was. He heard a knock at the door and swiftly ran down the stairs to answer it before Uncle Vernon would. Harry hadn't told them that Mr. Weasley would be coming, but he was sure that after the initial shock, Uncle Vernon would be quite pleased to see him leaving for good.

"Hello Harry! Ready?" Mr. Weasley asked pleasantly.

"Why don't you come inside, so I can get my trunk down."

"Er…I don't want to inter--oh all right," he said after a quick scan of the room behind Harry's shoulder.

"Hang on. Just let me get my stuff," Harry said. He grabbed his trunk handle and took one last look around the room. _I'm leaving for good, _he thought and picked up Hedwig's cage. He had already let her fly to the Burrow, where he knew she would be taken care of.

__

As he hauled his belongings down the stairs he saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon staring up at him. Mr. Weasley appeared to be interested by a lamp on the table, but Harry could tell he was quite uncomfortable as the back of his ears were red.

"So you're really leaving, are you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Are you going to miss me?" Harry's question was answered by a snort from his uncle.

"Well…go on now! Leave! You've been nothing, but trouble!"

Mr. Weasley took Harry's trunk and started toward the door. "Er…thanks for everything," Harry said rather uncertainly and shut the door behind him.

I will continue the story, so please review! The next chapter will be, of course, about Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron/Hermione goodness coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…duh.

****

A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to post in my first chapter that there are some spoilers in this story…so yeah. Don't read it if you haven't read book 6. Wait. PLEASE read my story even if you haven't read book 6! Just kidding. And…sorry about the delay. I had almost finished the chapter when my computer decided to crash on me, and unfortunately I hadn't saved my work. :( **_And_**…I lied. This chapter is not Bill and Fleur's wedding..not yet.

Chapter 2

Harry met Mr. Weasley outside. He noticed that he looked quite flustered, but maybe it was just from carrying Harry's trunk.

"Well, Harry, now that _that's_ over, we should probably go to the Burrow. I don't want Molly to worry," Mr. Weasley said. "Remus was nice enough to make us a portkey. Now, where is it? Ah…there it is!" Both of them touched the tin can were immediately transported in front of the Burrow.

"Sorry about the bit of a walk. The new charms we had placed won't allow anyone to apparate in or near the house. It's quite irritating, but with what's going on, one can only be so safe," he explained to Harry.

The war was full on and it wasn't just going on in the wizarding world. Muggles _and_ wizards had both been disappearing and there were rumors that Voldemort was planning to break into the Ministry, but Minister Scrimgeour insisted that everyone at the Ministry was perfectly safe. Although, the Order had its doubts.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're here and away from that wretched place! I made lunch. What would you like?" Mrs. Weasley asked while motioning at a wide arrangement of foods behind her.

"Mum! Ease up a bit! Poor Harry only just got here. Why don't you go upstairs and dump your stuff in Ron's room, Harry?" Fred grinned, while George loaded up a plate of food behind Mrs. Weasley and placed a finger over his lips.

"Fred! Harry can do whatever he likes! What…? George! No! That's for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Ron quickly helped Harry carry his trunk up the stairs.

"Sorry about that. Mum's been a mess lately because of the wedding and the war," Ron explained. Once they reached Ron's room, Harry saw Hermione and Ginny talking on Ron's bed.

"Oi! You two! Stop chatting, Harry's here!" Ron shouted.

"We're not blind, Ron!" Ginny yelled back. "And…we're glad to see you," she added to Harry.

"Did you hear about Hogwarts, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it's closed," Hermione spoke quietly.

"At least we don't have to take N.E.W.T.'s!" Ron said happily.

"It's not a _good_ thing, you know?"

"Why?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"It will make it very difficult to get a good job," Hermione told them.

"I'll just work at Fred and George's shop," Ron replied, shrugging.

The next two days went by quickly and before he knew it, it was the day of the wedding.

"Harry, hold this for a minute, will you?" Charlie handed him a large flower arrangement.

"Harry? Harry? Oh, there you are, dear! Put that on the table for me and the go check and see if Ron is dressed yet," Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"Ron? Are you ready?"

"Yeah. How's mum holding up?"

"She sounded okay to me." Harry saw that Ron had his hands over his face. "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that_ you_ are fine?" Ron looked up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was just thinking…"

"RON! DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. Ron gave Harry a weak smile and said, "Here we go."

****

A/N: Like I said…I lied. But I promise Bill and Phlegm…er, Fleur, will tie the knot very soon! Next chapter! I promise! And just to give you guys a little heads up, I will absolutely NEVER have Ron or Harry or anyone for that matter call Hermione, Mione. It just bugs me and I refuse to. Plus, if they started calling her that, that would mean that she could call Ron, Won Won, and Harry …uh, lemme think about that.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing fan fiction in my pajamas?

****

A/N: Okay! I know the last two chapters were very short, so I'm sorry! I'll work on it!

Chapter 3

Bill and Fleur's wedding took place in the evening, in the Weasley's garden. Harry had never seen such a wedding before. There was no priest, and there were no vows exchanged. Bill placed a ring on Fleur's finger and she did the same for him. As their hands clasped, two ribbons of white light emerged from each and entwined above their heads. They kissed and the next thing Harry knew, it was over.

"I never realized how different wizards' weddings were from muggles'," Hermione stated.

"Muggles do it a different way?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Yes," and Hermione started to explain.

Harry went to go find Ginny, but instead he found Charlie.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hi Charlie. How are you doing?"

"Eh…I hate weddings! They always make women all teary-eyed and then they start hinting that _they_ want to get married. They never see that a bloke doesn't like commitment. _Then_ they start telling you, 'Marriage is something you _work _on.' Who bloody cares? I for one, would not become involved in something that requires more work!"

Harry laughed. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"You should check over by Fleur. They are probably taking pictures."

And sure enough they were. Ginny was easy to spot as she was the only one with a look of disgust on her face. Bill and Fleur seemed to be having a hard time separating. Harry chuckled.

"Ah…that feels so much better!" Ginny said, taking her shoes off. "You know, you guys should be glad you are so lucky. You never have to wear uncomfortable shoes that pinch your feet or dresses with skirts that itch."

"There are many reasons why I am glad I'm a bloke. Trust me…I am," Harry said, grinning.

"_And, _I hate this dress. Blegh…pink!" Both of them laughed.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's find them." They weaved in and out of the crowd trying to spot Ron and Hermione.

"There you two are! We've been looking for you all over the place!" Ginny exclaimed. They were sitting at a table and Ron was surprisingly, not eating cake. He was just poking at it with his fork.

"Well, we've been stationary pretty much the whole time. It's not our fault you couldn't find us," Ron said grumpily.

"I didn't say it was…," Ginny said.

"Yeah, well, I'm leaving!" Ron shouted.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, he's just mad because Phlegm is now a married woman," Hermione spoke with amusement and Ginny laughed.

"Or is it because he found Cormac's letters to you?" Ginny piped.

"I put them in the _rubbish bin_. I didn't even read them, so I don't know why he's so angry," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny laughed, "Look at mum!" Mrs. Weasley had big tears rolling down her cheeks and Mr. Weasley kept trying to hush her. "I've got to go help. Poor mum…"

"Enjoying yourselves, you two?" Remus Lupin came up and took Ginny's place.

"I suppose," Harry said. "How're things going with the Order?"

"Not well. Now that the Death Eater's have got Snape…," he trailed.

"But he can't give any information can he? He wasn't the secret keeper," Hermione asked.

"No, he wasn't. Dumbledore was the secret keeper, and we were lucky enough to use Fidelius on someone else before…," he was interrupted by a rather loud wail from Mrs. Weasley. By the time Mr. Weasley and Ginny had quieted her, Remus had moved on.

"How are you holding up Harry?"

"Fine. I've been thinking, that after all the wedding stuff is over I'll go to Godric's Hollow. Maybe I can stay there for a while, since Hogwarts is closed."

"That sounds like a good plan. When will you be leaving?"

"I'm not sure, yet."

"I understand that this is a thing you feel you should do alone, but if you want some company…"

"Thanks. I really need to do this alone, though," Harry said. "I think I'll go check on Ron," and Harry stood, even though he had no desire to see Ron when he was in such a foul mood.

As he was walking up the stairs he bumped into Percy. "Oh. Harry."

"I didn't know you were here, Percy," Harry said calmly.

"I sort of wish I hadn't come. With the twins…well you can imagine. Or maybe you can't. Well, I probably should be heading back down to the party. Why aren't you down there?" That was Percy for you. Always sticking his nose into other people's business.

"Loo," Harry said turning his head in the direction of the Weasley's bathroom.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around then, Harry," and he walked down the stairs.

Harry, however, walked into Ron's bedroom. Ron looked up, but didn't say anything.

"I saw Percy when I was coming up here."

"Yeah. Mum sent him an invitation without Bill's permission. They had a pretty big argument over it before you came, but Bill eventually forgot about. It was Fleur. She told him to forgive Percy. She's actually not that bad sometimes, you know?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry? What do you think of McLaggen?"

"I don't…Ron, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now," Harry said, trying to avoid further questioning.

Ron got up and left the room once Harry climbed into bed. It was still light outside, but eventually, Harry fell asleep.

"_I_ have done it, Master. Young Malfoy was too weak," a hooded man said.

"Very good, Severus. I assure you Draco has been punished. I told him he must be prepared to kill, because the next time his enemy might not show mercy. He is young and foolish and did not know of Dumbledore's powers."

"We struck at the right time, Master. He was weak and dying already," Snape explained and Voldemort nodded.

"You will get your reward, Severus, in time…" his voice was fading.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you."

Harry woke with a start.

****

A/N: Well…I hope that length was a little better. And as for the whole Harry/Ginny scene at the beginning…it was totally platonic. I'm not much of a Harry/Ginny shipper; I'd much rather it be Harry and Luna, but I thought I'd put that little bit in, so you'd get to see Ginny and all the Harry/Ginny shippers can think it was something more than it actually was.

It's going to be a difficult task of putting some of the minor characters like Neville and Luna in this story, as Harry's not at Hogwarts. Maybe, he'll see them in Diagon Alley or someplace.

AND I know Ron said that he and Hermione would go with Harry where ever and they will. Just not Godric's Hollow. At least, not the first time. It's a sacred place for Harry, so I thought he should go alone, but TRUST ME, I will not get rid of the other characters!

I hope you liked the wedding (sorry it was so short, but I'm not much of a wedding person). I am very glad that it's over though!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter I do not.

****

A/N: YAY! I'm on chapter 4 already! Hooray!

Chapter 4

After the wedding things calmed down a bit. There were fewer people in the house and Mrs. Weasley finally seemed to understand that her son was married now. Harry had told Mr. Weasley that he would be leaving for a bit and Mr. Weasley assured him that he would let Molly know, after Harry had quietly snuck out.

Harry had also informed Ron and Hermione of his departure. They begged for him to let them come, but he told them simply, "I have to do it myself." Hermione seemed to understand, but Ron however, looked hurt.

Harry quietly walked down the stairs to leave. The house was dark, but not dark enough to prevent him from seeing the outline of a figure sitting on the sofa. Harry paused and slowly drew his wand.

"Lumos," he murmured. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw it was Ron. "Why are you up?" Harry whispered, not wanting to wake anyone. He went and sat next to Ron, who had been looking straight ahead, but now was looking at his feet.

"Harry, are you afraid?" Ron asked in a strange voice.

"Of course, I am. If I don't kill him Ron…"

"No," Harry had assumed he had meant Voldemort. "Are you afraid of dying?"

Harry stared at Ron. "I suppose everyone is."

"I just keep thinking how--how much we have ahead of us. I wanted to be an Auror, get married, start a family, you know? And, I hate to think that some of us might miss those things, all because of one…wizard."

"That's why I've got to get rid of him, Ron. So he can stop ruining our lives."

"I forgot you were leaving tonight. You should probably go before it's light outside," Ron said sadly.

"I'll be back in a few days," Harry replied and reached out to shake Ron's hand.

"Be careful, mate."

"I will," Harry said and left the Burrow. Although he was now 17, he had not taken his apparition tests yet, so he had to ride the Knight Bus.

Once he arrive at Godric's Hollow he had to stop and stare. The house was now in ruins, but Harry still felt an attachment to it. This was, after all, where everything had started. He placed his hand on the gate's latch and pushed it forward. The rusty thing let out a horrible screech, cutting through the early morning's mist.

Voldemort had walked through here on his way to kill his parents. Once, through the gate, it became impossible to distinguish any parts of the house, for it was all rubble, lying on the ground. Harry did not pick through any of the debris because he thought what he might find would be too painful. So, he walked among it, imaging what had happened that night. For once, he heard his father.

__

"You try too hard, James!"

"We both know that you're the weak one! Harry will destroy you!" his father spat and it was met with horrible laughter.

"Time is up, James! Avada Kedavra!"

His eyes were starting to burn, so he blinked away the tears. In a nice patch of grass, that would have been the backyard, were his parents' graves. Harry knelt before them and let go.

Harry returned to the Burrow exactly two days later.

"Harry…," Hermione started as she saw him.

"I'm alright. It was nice. Visiting them, you know?" Harry assured her.

"Good. I'm glad you went," said Ron.

"I was wondering, since I can't stay here forever…"

"I'm sure Mum would allow you to…," Ron started.

"…if you two would come help me move into Grimmauld Place. It's mine now, though unfortunately, Kreacher is too. Shame, Hogwarts closed really, because now he'll be banging about my new place," Harry said grinning. Hermione frowned.

"Of course we will!" Ron said.

"And, if you want, I'm sure there are plenty of extra rooms, so…"

"Someone's got to keep you sane, huh? What do you say Hermione?" Ron said.

"It sounds like a wonderful plan for you two."

"You aren't coming?" Ron asked.

"Well, no. I've been offered a job at the Ministry," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's not a very good one, obviously, because I have taken N.E.W.T.s. Just filing papers and things, I imagine. I found a few flats for let, so I reckon I'll lease one."

"Oh," and Ron plunged into further questioning.

****

A/N: OK. Another chapter finished and I've got a few things to say.

1. Sorry it seemed like Harry didn't really care about Ron. I know _I_ would have been concerned, but Harry doesn't really want to think about dying. That's why he wasn't all like "Oh..Ron! You'll be fine. We'll all get through," or anything like that. He knows that he can't promise anything, so he won't. And the truth is, Harry's not so much afraid of _dying_, he's afraid that he's going to miss things.

2. Harry didn't ask Ginny to come join him Grimmauld Place for two reasons. The first is that Molly's just lost a son! Harry doesn't want to take away her only daughter too (even though, Ron is leaving)! The other, for why he broke up with her. He doesn't want it to seem like he's close to her, so Voldemort will hurt her. I guess Harry thinks that Ron and Hermione are going to be involved no matter what he says.

3. Yes. Ron and Harry are going to live together! Woo hoo! I thought it would be a little odd for Hermione to be the only female…so yes. I had her get a job. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: Really? Me own Harry Potter? You must be kidding.

****

A/N: Thanks to wella, J17Kalbry, Mia, sculderxphile, padfootz babe, Julie, Nanda Weasley, hogwartsgirl52, and Lauren for reviewing!

Chapter 5

Harry was glad that he and Ron had finally unpacked. Mrs. Weasley, with a few tears, had done most of the work, of course.

"I'm leaving, Harry. You coming?" Ron asked from the door of Harry's room.

"Yeah, just let me grab my cloak." It was Hermione's first day of work, so they all agreed on meeting for lunch in Diagon Alley.

"It's really changed, hasn't it?" Ron asked in a low voice. The majority of the shops were now closed and there were people looking at them as they walked down the street.

Harry answered by placing his hood over his head and Ron followed. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Tom took out his wand. Harry and Ron quickly lowered their hoods.

"Oh, it's only you two. Scared me, you did. I'm glad that you had your faces covered out there," he motioned with his head. "Especially you, Mr. Potter. Anyways, what will you have boys?"

Harry noticed that the pub was not empty. There were five or six people and Harry looked them all carefully over. He didn't want to take any risks.

"We're waiting for a friend," Ron explained.

"Ah…the miss? Is she coming by herself?" Ron nodded. "You wouldn't know how she's getting here would you? It can be dangerous…" Tom said.

"Probably apparating," Ron answered. Just then there were two "cracks!".

"Hello," Harry said and then glanced at the man behind her.

"Oh. This is my boss, Mr. Preston. He's just escorting me." Hermione explained.

Mr. Preston was a young man (quite young to be in a position of authority, Harry thought) with light brown hair. He nodded at Ron and Harry.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying. I just didn't think it was safe letting her come by herself."

"Yes. Thank you," Hermione said and he departed.

"So how was it?" Harry asked.

"Did you miss us?" Ron said cheekily.

"Fine. Not interesting at all. In fact, all I do is organize the incident reports and such. I saw your dad, by the way," she added to Ron, who replied with an, "Oh."

"So you two are finally settled in, are you?"

"Yes. You should come over and see," Harry said grinning.

After they ate, Harry, Ron, and Hermione flooed over to Grimmauld Place. They crept quietly in front of Sirius's mother's portrait and into the kitchen.

"There should be some butterbeers in here," Harry said and stuck his head into the ice box.

"So, when did you start seeing Mr. Preston?" Ron asked casually.

"Ron…," Hermione started, looking quite exasperated.

"No, seriously. When did it start?"

"Ron, he's my boss!"

"Yeah, and I can see why he hired you!" Ron yelled nastily. Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry then chose to stick his head back in the icebox. He didn't want to witness another fight.

"How dare you! You're just angry because you don't have a job!" Things were getting quite loud. Harry was glad that this argument hadn't occurred at Hogwarts, where more people would have witnessed it. Seriously, Ron and Hermione could be embarrassing at times. Harry hated how they always made him try to pick sides, which he just couldn't do and he _hated _when they weren't talking to each other. He always had to patch things together again.

"Oh, yeah. Look, I hear it all the time. From you, Ginny, everyone! I'm just _stupid_, alright? I'm a worthless piece of…"

"You're right. You are absolutely correct. You are! I don't even know why I let you drag me into these _pointless_ con…" Hermione was cut off by something. Harry removed his head to make sure Ron hadn't hit her. What he saw was the exact opposite of what he had thought he would.

__

Ron was kissing Hermione. She looked quite off-guard. They broke and Ron swallowed.

"Sorry. Not the right time," Ron whispered and he walked through the swinging door that led to the dining room.

"Ron!" Hermione said and she followed him. Harry caught the swaying door and peered through a tiny crack.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I just…you're always talking about how horrible you are at everything and I just get sick of it. I-I can't understand why you can't see how _wonderful_ you are," Hermione said sincerely. She lifted her hand to his cheek.

"You think I'm wonderful?"

Hermione nodded and Ron bent his head to where his lips met hers. Then, when they were hugging Ron saw Harry behind the door.

"I think we ought to go back," Ron said smiling.

****

A/N: Yay! I'm glad I got that part over! Now we can finally have some good Ron/Hermione-ness! Anyways, I hope that wasn't too cheesy (mequeen of cheese)…although it probably was. And I hope you can understand why Ron kissed Hermione when he did. It was his instinct. I mean, they obviously LOVE to argue with each other, and…well haven't you ever had a moment like that? When you just can't stop looking at that person? Ron wasn't paying attention to what she was saying at all! He just acted. Typical boy, but in this case, I thought it was sweet. And now they are finally, FINALLY together! Hooray!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter? Well that's news to me!

****

A/N: Aww…not very many reviews for chapter 5. I think I'll go cry…

Chapter 6

At first, Harry hadn't been sure how he would feel if Ron and Hermione started going out. He knew it was going to happen, but they'd been putting it off for so long…

But things really weren't all that different. They obviously didn't want Harry to be around while they snogged, and Harry _certainly_ did not want to witness it either. So, things seemed to continue as normal. Although, sometimes, Harry had to admit he was lonely.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them, he just wished that he knew what they were thinking when they sneaked each other those glances while he was talking about Voldemort. Harry felt like they _understood _each other, and he would never be able to, at least not on the same level.

September had brought much luck. Not only had his friends finally gone for it, they all had received some good news the following day.

"Harry? You've gotten one too, mate. I can't imagine what they would be wanting," Ron said as he turned a letter over in his hands. Ron carefully tore the seal open and scanned the letter. Harry was too busy reading the Daily Prophet to notice.

"Harry, I can't believe it! Look!" Ron shoved the letter under Harry's nose.

__

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to you and several other students to inform you that Hogwarts welcomes you back with open arms. I have received many letters concerning students not taking N.E.W.T.s and not being able to succeed without further education. As you very well know, there is a war going on, but all of the teachers have agreed to help complete your education. I leave it up to you to return, so please send word as soon as you have made your decision.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"I'm not going back," Harry replied, simply.

"What? Harry…," Ron looked confused.

"Ron, I told you already. I've got to find the horcruxes and destroy them. Then, well, you know…I have to go after him. I haven't got time for school. Plus, I've already learned everything I needed to."

"But Harry, N.E.W.T.s…"

"I don't want to waste my time with them. Especially, if I-I don't make it," Harry said weakly.

"Harry, don't say that."

"You're going, aren't you?"

"Not if you aren't. I said I'd stay with you, so I'll keep my word…"

"Ron, your mum is going to make you."

"I'm of age, so I can do whatever I like."

"I _want_ you to go. Please, say you'll go."

"Harry…"

"Ron, look. You don't have a choice! You've got a life ahead of you! You can't put it to waste!" Harry said, raising his voice.

"I'll go, but only because you want me to."

"Good. I wonder who else got a letter…"

"I hope Malfoy didn't. If he's going to be there, I'm definitely not going!" Ron protested.

"He's probably hiding with all the Death Eaters," Harry said.

"Yeah. That's right. Hey, I forgot! My dad wanted me to drop by his office today, so I said I'd meet Hermione at the Ministry. You want to come?"

"Sure."

Once they got to the Ministry and had been through security, they went to find Mr. Weasley, who was sitting in his tiny office.

"Oh, good. You came. I was beginning to worry," Mr. Weasley said looking up at Ron who had simply stuck his head into the office room.

"Don't turn into mum!" Ron said and Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Hello Harry! I didn't see you there," Mr. Weasley said to Harry and then turned to Ron. "Oh, and speaking of your mother…that's what this is about. She wanted me to talk you into going back. You have gotten the letter by now, I imagine?"

"Yeah, but I've already decided I'm going back," Ron replied.

"Oh. Well, then I guess we don't need to talk." Ron nodded.

"I told Hermione I'd meet her here, though. Harry…?"

"I'd like to have a word with Harry," Mr. Weasley said and Ron left. "You aren't going back, are you?"

"I hadn't planned on it." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Well, I won't try to convince you into going, although Molly wanted me to and I very well can't force you because you're of age now. But…Minerva wanted me to tell you that Hogwarts is ready for you anytime, if you change your mind." Mr. Weasley explained and this time it was Harry's turn to nod. "I wonder what's taking those two so long. It's only one floor up!" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Harry replied and Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Those two…sometimes they remind me of Molly and myself when we were their age," Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Did you get lost?" Harry said when Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway. They both appeared to be quite flushed.

"The elevator got stuck," Ron explained, his ears turning red.

"Yes, that does seem to happen quite a lot," Mr. Weasley said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

After they left the Ministry, they went over to Hermione's flat to discuss the letters from Hogwarts.

"I just can't believe it!" Hermione said.

"I know. It was such a surprise!" Ron said cheerfully.

"So, you're not going back?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No. I'm not," Harry said.

Hermione looked up at Harry, tears forming in her eyes. Harry looked back at her and they seem to come to an understanding. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes.

"Is Ginny going?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. I don't think she wanted to, but she is. A lot of people are returning, which surprises me. I didn't expect there to be too many, but it looks like everyone from Gryffindor is returning, except you. Professor McGonagal said they are going to take in some first years. She thought that if everything continued the way it was, we'd all be able to get our minds off the war."

"That's good news. Means we have a good chance of winning Quidditch this year," Ron said.

"Actually, quite a few Slytherins are coming back too, I heard," Hermione replied.

"They're probably trying to get inside information on Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Yes, that's what I thought too," Hermione said sadly.

"But at least Malfoy's not going! Harry said he thought he'd be too busy hiding with the Death Eaters. I can't wait until they catch him, maybe I can convince someone to let me come along!" Ron joked.

"You shouldn't say things like that! I feel sorry for him. He's our age, and just think what he's had to go through already!"

"Hermione, are you crazy? Think what he's put _us_ through! I say he bloody well deserves it!" Ron stared at her.

"He almost killed Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah!" Ron cried angrily.

"But he didn't. He wasn't able to and that says something," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, it says he's a bloody coward," Ron said and Hermione shook her head.

****

A/N: Thanks to those people who _did_ review. Thank you very much! Now I'd like to address two things.

1. Hogwarts: I decided to have it re-open because what would a Harry Potter story be without it? Jo did say that there would be a new DADA teacher, which means that Hogwarts must be open. I don't think she'd write a story telling kids to drop out of school. Really, what kind of an example would she be setting?

2. Draco: Okay…yes! Hermione feels sorry for him and I do too! He didn't exactly have a choice in how he was brought up. It's really very sad, at least I think so. Some of you will be like Ron and Harry and say he deserves it, but I disagree. He's young and foolish, so I'm not sure he's aware what he's getting himself into. War pushes kids to grow up too quickly, I think.

Okay…review please!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter…

****

A/N: Chapter 7? Wow…sorry this chapter is so short and I want to let you guys know ahead of time that I'm not going to be able to update as much. There was a sudden death in the family so I've got to be in L.A. for a few days. Then, hopefully I'll be back on track.

Chapter 7

The next few days passed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was time for Ron and Hermione to go back to Hogwarts. In some ways, he was saddened by this news, but in others he wasn't. He really needed some time to himself. Time to just think things over. And it was probably a good thing they were leaving because Harry didn't want to end up hurting anyone else. Hadn't he caused enough damage?

Ron promised Harry he would write to him everyday and he expected a response as well. Harry, in turn, agreed to write back, although he knew he wouldn't. Hermione cried and Ron shook Harry's hand. Ginny just smiled. Then, they left and Harry had all of Grimmauld Place to himself.

At first, he had to admit that it was boring, but he found ways to entertain himself eventually. He practiced some spells and then he went out and rode his broomstick. Then, after some lunch, he would carefully go through the many items scattered across the house. This pattern continued for several days, until Harry got so sick of it all he could do was sleep.

Sleep wasn't exactly a good thing. He was having dreams again and he wasn't sure why. Hadn't Voldemort shut him out, so he wouldn't be able to access information? But his dreams kept continuing and Harry wasn't sure whether or not to believe them. It could have been that Voldemort had let down his defenses or it could have been that he was trying to mislead Harry. This was one thing he did not know, but so far, the dreams hadn't been of much importance. They would just be bits and pieces of Voldemort talking to his Death Eaters, telling them nothing in particular. Most of the time Voldemort just praised those who had done some work.

After the first week of Ron and Hermione being back at Hogwarts, Harry was feeling ill. But soon enough, they both wrote to him and that gave him something to look forward to everyday.

Ron explained that since, obviously, Snape wasn't there, they had received another new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. His name was Professor Denton and Ron described him as being a tall man with dark hair and a scruffy beard. Denton, Ron had explained, was a retired auror and a good friend of Dumbledore. He seemed to think that his teachings were accurate and his class was extremely interesting, which Harry found surprising that Ron had actually been paying attention. Ron, in his letters, also told Harry that he had been made Head Boy _and_ quidditch captain, and for this Harry felt he should reply to him with a short, 'congratulations.'

Hermione told Harry funny stories about their schoolmates. She said that Luna was just as odd as ever. She insisted on wearing her Spectraspecs all the time, claiming that they helped her see better, when just the next instant she was crashing into a Professor or a wall. Harry's favorite though, had to be when Hermione had told him that when Lavender had found out that she was correct in thinking of Hermione as a threat, she had hung onto the back of Ron's broom during quidditch tryouts and Ron had simply put his foot on her face and shoved her off.

Hermione also told him that McGonagal never fully assumed the position of Headmistress. She still taught Transfiguration, although she had allowed Professor Denton to become Gryffindor's Head of House. Hermione had wrote that he was, "okay" and had a good sense of humor.

Both Ron and Hermione had informed him that neither of Malfoy's cronies had returned to school, but a few other Slytherins had.

After Harry had finished reading their letters he felt depressed and placed them in a drawer. Something gold caught his eye. He picked the object up and saw that it was a heavy locket.

****

A/N: gasp! Yes, once again, sorry the chapter was soooooooooooo short. It was nice having Ron and Hermione tell Harry about what was going on at Hogwarts and I must say poor Lav-Lav. I feel sorry for her, but I guess she should have seen it coming. I mean, the whole Ron/Hermione thing has been so obvious throughout the series. Oh, and by the way, she still has Ron's shoe markings on her face, the poor dear.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this. I don't own Harry Potter. There. Whew!

****

A/N: Oh, I guess I didn't mention this, but since Ron and Hermione have gone back to Hogwarts, Ron, of course, is no longer living in Grimmauld Place with Harry, and Hermione quit her job. Clear, now? Good…my mistake!

Another thing words in _italics_ are Harry's thoughts. Correction: _Most_ of the words in italics are his thoughts, but not all of them.

Chapter 8

Harry slowly picked up the locket and looked at it. It took awhile, but something just _clicked_ in his head and he knew.

__

It's the horcrux!

He felt something building up in him, but it was quickly quieted as he re-thought this.

__

Wait. It can't be the horcrux. That would be too easy! Plus, what is it doing in Grimmauld Place?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Harry?" It was Remus Lupin.

"Hi," Harry replied.

"I thought I would just come and check up on you now that Ron and Hermione aren't here," Lupin said, glancing around the room.

"I'm fine and if you've come to try and make me change my mind…"

"I wouldn't do that, Harry. You're an adult and you can make your own decisions," Lupin said seriously.

Harry sighed. "What's that?" Lupin asked.

"I dunno. I was just putting something in a drawer and this was in it," Harry said, showing Lupin the locket.

"I thought…well you know. I thought maybe it was the horcrux Dumbledore and I were looking for," Harry spoke quietly.

"Hmm…R.A.B.," he muttered. "You weren't able to figure out who…"

"No," Harry said firmly.

"Well, maybe it's best this stay with me, Harry. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble over this. I'll have Mad-Eye look it over, of course."

"It's probably nothing. I just can't help…now that he's gone."

"It's hard to believe," Lupin said nodding. "And…you're sure that you _are_ okay staying here by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you need me, just send me an owl," he said and Harry nodded. With that Lupin dissaperated with the locket and Harry was left alone again. Although, he did have Hedwig to keep him company and the daily letters from Ron and Hermione.

Most of the time Harry spent thinking. It was hard not to when everything was so quiet. Of course, every so often Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, or someone else from the Order would come up and check on him, but they never stayed for long.

So, Harry was left to his thoughts. He spent half the night awake, trying to imagine where the horcruxes were and what the remaining one was. Thoughts of how to defeat Voldemort and even possibly Snape, swirled in his head.

The Christmas holidays were approaching and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arranged for him to stay at Hogwarts for a few days with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They had thought it might cheer him up to come back, even if it was for only a few days.

The place was practically empty, as Ron had told him, because parents wanted to be with their children at every moment possible, should something horrible occur. Ron had also told him this would be a good time to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and to discuss the recent happenings with Voldemort that had been in the paper.

Everyday The Daily Prophet was filled with stories of people who had gone missing or who were found dead. Things were definitely getting worse, as it was not only the average wizard or witch who had mysteriously disappeared, it was whole families now. Even the dementors had gotten worse and almost 3 times a week the paper had claims of people seeing Inferi.

Muggles were also aware of what was going on. Obviously, they did not know that there was a war in the wizarding world, but they did notice that their friends and family had gone missing. Even once or twice Harry had read in a muggle paper that they had seen a mysterious object high in the sky, lighting the place in a eerie green light.

Scrimgeour tried to make it seem that things were under control, when clearly everyone knew that things were quite out of hand. Wizards and witches covered their quivering faces with the hoods of their cloaks and rarely went out at night. They quietly tittered about co-workers who were acting strangely and did not stop to politely say, "Hello," to a stranger.

The air had a feeling of anxiety, and even Harry noticed that with buttoning his coat all the way up, somehow the black, coldness was still able to seep in.

It wasn't until he, with numerous Order members as escorts, saw the castle, did he remember how grand and magnificent it looked, even in the daylight. It was almost as though the castle was a beacon shining from the middle of a deep abyss.

Harry found Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was playing chess with Ginny, who was of course losing badly. Hermione was reading a thick book at a table strewn with many papers. They all greeted him enthusiastically and once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left Harry immediately informed them of his discovery at Grimmauld Place.

"So, Lupin took it?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded.

"Well, why didn't you destroy it?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't sure…," Harry started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Are you crazy, Ron? It could have been jinxed!"

"I just have this feeling. I think it actually might have been the horcrux," Harry said slowly. Ron and Ginny looked gleeful, but Hermione looked horrified.

"Let Mad-Eye look it over," Hermione spoke stiffly.

"I will, but when I get it back…"

"_If_ you get it back, Harry…"

"I think I might try to open it and then maybe I can destroy it."

"I don't think it was the horcrux, Harry. It just doesn't make sense. What would it be doing in Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked.

"Are you forgetting that Sirius's family favored the Dark Arts, Hermione? They would have _loved_ to hide something so important in their house. Sirius's mum probably hid it!" Harry said angrily.

"From what you said, it sounds like it wasn't hidden very well."

"Well, maybe Kreature moved it! I dunno!" Harry yelled.

"Ron, don't you think…?"

"I think Harry's right," Ron said quietly.

"Fine! Just take Harry's side! I'm _always_ wrong, aren't I?" Hermione shot back. "I don't know why I even try to talk to you about this!" She walked up the stairs to the dormitories and slammed the door.

Ron swallowed. "You shouldn't have said anything," Harry told him.

"It's fine. She's always mad at me anyway. I really do think you're right, though Harry."

"I do too," Ginny said seriously.

"Thanks." It was nice having people stand behind you, but in some ways Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione, who was only trying to protect him.

****

A/N: School starts early over here, so I won't be able to update as often as I used to. I'll try to update once a week, but the first week of school is always so hectic, so I'll just have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter.

****

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 9

The following day, Hermione and Ron seemed to have come to an agreement and everyone was in a cheery mood.

"We've got to introduce you to Professor Denton!" Hermione said, dragging Harry into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

In the dim light of the room, Harry could make out a man who appeared to be well into his fifties. He was slumped over a desk and had one hand in his short, mop-like hair, while the other lay limp at his side. He didn't seem to notice them.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

He looked quite startled. "Sorry, I was just…er," he shuffled some papers on his desk around, "…yes?"

"We want to introduce you, Professor Denton, to our friend," Ron started, but Denton interrupted him.

"Harry Potter, yes," he said nodding. He did not seem all that interested in Harry, or perhaps he just realized that Harry didn't like attention. "I am, as I'm sure you've heard, Professor Denton," Harry reached over to shake his hand and Denton held out his left. "My other arm…the Death Eaters got it. Destroyed the nerves and I haven't been able to use it since." Harry quickly switched to his left, and shook hands with the man.

"I hope your friends have been telling you good things about me?" Denton joked. "Of course, I am probably nothing on your old teachers. At least from what I've heard. You've had Moody and Lupin, correct?" Harry nodded. "Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you, and thank you," he added to Ron and Hermione, "for introducing us. I do have some things that need to be tended to, so if you would please excuse me."

After they had left the classroom, there was a strange silence.

"He's a brilliant man, Harry," Hermione explained.

"That's too bad about his arm," Harry spoke quietly.

"Yeah, it really is. Lupin told me that Denton never even wanted to be an Auror. He used to work in the Department of Mysteries, but he changed and no one ever knew why," Ron told Harry.

"He wouldn't have even killed the Death Eaters. He's not like Moody, at all. He thought they should all be placed in Azkaban," she said. "Moody, was obviously his boss at one point. The two didn't get along very well, but it's a good thing they do now."

"Now?"

"Denton's in the Order. Actually, they just appointed him the new leader, you know, since…" Ron trailed.

Harry changed the subject quickly to the decorations that were hung about the Great Hall (even though they were the same ones used every year). The three met Ginny, there and they decided to go down and visit Hagrid, and of course, Grawp.

****

A/N: Okaaay…it's short! And I'm late on updating. Sorry about that. My life has suddenly changed from being just the computer to being school, eating, swimming, and sleeping.


End file.
